


Watcher

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would watch over his little wolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

Seth stepped out of the woods around the Cullen house, his every step dogged with exhaustion. The pack had been chasing a rogue vampire for hours. He was tired, surely to be sore tomorrow and covered in mud. All he wanted was a hot shower and a good night's sleep. He was just about to shift when a voice stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah, puppy," Emmett scolded. "Esme would kill you if you entered the house with that much mud covering you."

Seth looked at Emmett and then at the front door of the house, a soft whine leaving his throat.

"C'mon Seth, this will only take a moment." Emmett picked up the water hose and bent to turn the water on. Seth sighed and came over to stand close so he could be sprayed off. The temperature of the water made him whine again, it was _cold_! "I know, I know, I'll be done soon. Man, how did you manage to get so muddy?"

Edward appeared in the doorway, holding a large, fluffy towel for when they were finished. "Esme is fixing up the couch for you," he said.

' _Thanks_ ,' Seth thought, forcing himself to ignore the urge to shake the cold water from his fur. Finally Emmett turned off the water and Seth trotted a few feet away to shake off. He came back, shifted and Edward wrapped the towel around him.

"C'mon puppy, let's get you to bed. Maybe if you're lucky Jazz will tell you a bedtime story."

Seth rolled his eyes. Jasper hadn't had much to do with him as of late so he highly doubted that. He had just come to the Cullen house because it was closer than going back to the reservation, and he was exhausted.

"I started the downstairs shower for you," Esme said when they entered. "Scrub the rest of the mud out of your hair and I'll have a snack ready when you're done." Seth gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. He went to the shower, sighing as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles. He was struggling to keep his eyes open so he shut the water off and dressed in the pajamas someone had set on the sink. Esme was waiting with a warm cup of milk and a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

"I need to fall asleep here more often if this is the treatment I get," he mumbled.

"You are always welcome here Seth," Esme assured him. He nodded and finished the milk, settling down on the couch with a sigh. Esme covered him up, combed her fingers through his damp hair and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well Seth."

"Thanks Esme," he murmured.

Esme turned the lights off as she left the living room. Her eyes connected with Jasper's where he stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching silently. She rested a hand on his shoulder as she passed, giving it a light squeeze before she headed upstairs.

Jasper turned his head to watch her go and then returned his gaze to Seth's form on the couch. He wouldn't get any closer than this… he couldn't allow himself the temptation. But, he would stay here all night and watch over his little wolf.


End file.
